harrypotternextgenroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Nelson Camyolia
History Nelson was born in Godric's Hollow in 1871 Hogwarts Years Nelson's Hogwart's years were amazing. He attended from 1882-1889. First Year Nelson had an amazing first year. He made many friends and was sorted into Gryffindor. He made many outstandings in his assignments, and his favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He left Hogwarts on a good year. Second Year Nelson came back meeting up with his friends and he made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, as a Chaser. He scored a lot of goals, succeded in his classes, and he was an amazing wizard so far. He was hoping to join the duelling club, but he said he'd try out next year. He left Hogwarts having a better year then last year. Third Year Nelson third year, was even better than the years before. He made new friends, and he tried out Muggle Studies class. He liked it, but didn't love it. He wanted to a Hogwarts Professor by this year. In Care of the Magical Creautures, another class, he liked it, like he liked Muggle Studies. He loved the animals he was introduced to. He left Hogwats not being able to wait for the next year. Fourth Year Nelson came back on a horrible mark. His friends had left him. He failed and got lots of detentions in this year, trying to get attention from his friends. But he wasn't able to get them back. He didn't want to make new ones, cause he liked the ones he had, but he had to make new ones, he left feeling horrible. Fifth Year Nelson came back in the fifth year, with new friends that he made on the train. He spent the year with them, and got better grades in school. His old friends, still ignored him, but he liked his new friends better- old friends. Who?- Nelson had an amazing year, maybe his best. He left with 12 O.W.L.s Sixth Year Nelson had a good sixth year. He had many good times this year, Professor's loved him, and he gained even more Outstandings then usual, he was sure he would have an amazing seventh year. He was sure he would do good on his N.E.W.T.s Seventh Year Nelson had a good seventh year, not his best, but a good year. Many outstadings, and he did good on his N.E.W.T.s . When Nelson left, he was 100% sure he'd miss this place. He spent like half his life here, but he moved on. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Nelson went to Professor school, he spent years in there, 8 to be exact, until he dropped out at the age of 126. The school had to drop out and go save the school, because of it's attack by Voldemort. He got scratched by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, and he is partially werewolf. After the attack, Nelson left had left to become an auror. It didn't turn out so well, almost got killed. Now he's Professor at Hogwarts.. Present Nelson is currently the DADA professor and is head of Gryffindor house! Personality Nelson is a kind, brave, and loyal man. You can count on him to be kind, and finish marking ASAP. He is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. He can still be strict though. He is now very alone, since most of his friends died in Battles throughout History. Belongings Nelson has some belongings, but not mentioning them for a while.